Errare humanum est
by Thalia Alice Potter
Summary: Lorsque Dumbledore annonce au couple Potter qu’Elyn, leur fille aînée, est celle qui à vaincu Lord Voldemort, il est loin d’en imaginer les conséquences futures. Il est loin d’imaginer, également, qu’il s’agit là d’une erreur monumentale.
1. Chapitre 1: Changement radical

**Suite à une réflexion que quelqu'un a fait dans une review, je tenait juste à préciser ceci : **

**La chronologie est la même que celle du canon Harry Potter, a ceci près que Harry est né deux ans plus tôt que dans les bouquins. **

**Ainsi, Harry est né le 31 juillet 1978 et Elyn est née deux ans plus rares jours pour jours, ce qui correspond à la date de naissance de Harry dans le canon. L'attaque a lieu le 31 octobre 1981 et le tournoi, pendant l'année scolaire 1994-95**

**Dernier point : Elyn n'est pas une Fem!Harry. Harry est Harry. Elyn est une OC.**

_**ERRARE HUMANUM EST**_

_**Résumé:**_ Lorsque Dumbledore annonce au couple Potter qu'Elyn, leur fille aînée, est celle qui à vaincu Lord Voldemort, il est loin d'en imaginer les conséquences futures. Il est loin d'imaginer, également, qu'il s'agit là d'une erreur monumentale.

_**Chapitre 1: Changement radical **_

Cette année là, la nuit d'halloween était particulièrement sombre et froide, bien que la silhouette qui remontait l'avenue principale de Godric's Hollow y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Vêtu d'un long manteau noir, que la nuit semblait rendre invisible, le visage dissimulé par une capuche, Lord Voldemort, était venu dans l'intention de rayer de la surface du globe celui qu'il pensait avoir le pouvoir de l'éliminer. Il remonta tout le village, jusqu'à arriver à la maison qu'il cherchait. Son espion avait beau être un lâche de première, sur ce coup là, il avait fait du bon boulot. Il défonça la porte, assomma James Potter d'un sort informulé et ne prêta aucune attention au bruit que fit le corps du jeune homme en s'écrasant au sol. Il monta les escaliers et ouvrit avec fracas la porte de la chambre d'enfants où s'était réfugiée la femme Potter. Il l'assomma à son tour et se tourna vers la fillette qui le fixait en hurlant à plein poumons. Il avait toujours eu en horreur les petits de l'orphelinat, qui passaient leur temps à brailler, martyrisant ses pauvres tympans qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne. Il pointa sa baguette sur la fillette et dit, d'une voix dans la moindre émotion:

\- Avada Kedavra !

Il ne s'attendait en aucun cas à voir s'interposer un mioche de 3 ans, et encore moins à ce que ce dernier prenne le sort qu'il avait lancé. Ce à quoi il s'attendait encore moins, ce fut de voir son sort rebondir sur le gosse alors qu'il était éjecté dans un coin de la pièce... et revenir droit vers lui. Il en fut si surpris, qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et fut réduit à néant par son propre sort. L'explosion qui s'en suivit anéantit une bonne partie de la pièce. Voldemort était venu pour détruire une famille, il fut le seul à y trouver la mort

OoooO

Albus Dumbledore fut réveillé en sursaut lorsqu'une alarme retentit soudainement dans son bureau. Le vieil homme, encore embrumé par le sommeil, fut beaucoup plus alerte lorsqu'il réalisa que l'alarme était celle posée sur le manoir Potter pour l'avertir d'une éventuelle attaque. Il sortit précipitamment de son bureau et alla dans le parc. Il transplana dès qu'il eut quitté l'enceinte de l'école. Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, il vit que Sirius Black, ami proche du couple et parrain de leur fils, était déjà présent. Les deux hommes, côte à côte, entrèrent dans la maison et trouvèrent James au pied des escaliers. Sirius paniqua, en voyant son frère de cœur inconscient:

\- Oh non, non, non, c'est pas possible. Il est mort ? Est-ce qu'il est mort ?

Dumbledore posa une main sur son épaule et le rassura:

\- Il respire, ne t'inquiète pas. Il est seulement inconscient.

Ils réveillèrent James et sa première réaction fut de s'inquiéter pour sa femme et leurs enfants, les faisant sourire. Tous les trois montèrent les escaliers et, tandis que les deux amis se précipitaient vers leur, respectivement, femme et amie, Dumbledore se dirigea vers la petite Elyn, qui hurlait à plein poumon tandis que son frère était inconscient, et remarqua que la petite fille avait une cicatrice en V sur l'épaule et était entourée de résidus de magie noire. Il pensa - à tort - que Harry avait été assommé par un débris. Il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit que le petit garçon était magiquement épuisé. Il ne remarqua pas que la cicatrice en forme d'éclair du fils aîné Potter suintait de magie noire, ni que la pièce toute entière en était infestée. Il se fia aux apparences et ce fut là sa plus terrible erreur. Il se tourna vers le trio d'adultes et annonça:

\- L'un des enfants à vaincu Voldemort, et il s'agit d'Elyn.

Il leur montra la cicatrice de l'enfant. James, qui s'occupait de son fils, intervint:

\- Mais Harry a aussi une cicatrice, comment pouvez-vous être sur qu'il ne s'agit pas de lui ?

\- Celle d'Elyn est entourée de résidus de magie noire. Tandis que celle d'Harry est probablement due à la chute d'un débris. Et vous m'avez dit vous même qu'Harry n'avait jamais fait de magie accidentelle, alors qu'Elyn si. Réfléchissez. Comment un enfant de trois ans qui n'a jamais fait de magie instinctive, contrairement à sa jeune sœur, pourrait-il être capable de vaincre le plus grand mage noir de ce siècle ?

Si cette explication suffit à convaincre Lily, qui se précipita vers sa fille sans accorder la moindre attention à son aîné, James, lui, resta sceptique mais n'osa rien dire, préférant se concentrer sur son petit garçon. Le jeune père avait l'étrange impression que cette situation n'était qu'un début et que l'avenir serait bien sombre pour son fils. Il ne savait pas encore à quel point il avait raison.


	2. Chapitre 2: Point de non-retour

Chapitre 2: Point de non-retour 

Dès le lendemain d'Halloween, Lily montra clairement sa préférence pour Elyn, fillette rousse aux yeux couleur chocolat, tandis que James essayait de partager son temps entre ses deux enfants. Plusieurs semaines passèrent, et rien ne changea, bien au contraire. James avait l'impression que plus le temps passait, et plus sa femme ignorait leur fils, allant jusqu'à lui crier dessus lorsqu'il essayait d'attirer son attention. Lorsque, début décembre, Lily apprit qu'elle était enceinte, elle ne changea pas son comportement, comme si cet enfant ne comptait pas. Ne comptait plus, plus précisément, car il savait qu'en tant normal, et comme pour leurs deux autres enfants, elle aurait attendu impatiemment et préparé cette nouvelle naissance.

Les semaines devinrent des mois. Le 31 juillet, Harry eut 4 ans et Elyn 2. James passa la journée avec son fils, à qui il offrit un balai pour enfants, et commença à lui apprendre à voler. Son meilleur ami, Sirius Black, qui était également le parrain du petit, passa la journée avec eux, et avait acheté pour son filleul un vif d'or pour enfants, qui allait moins vite et moins haut que celui utilisé pour les matches. Tandis que, pour fêter les deux ans de sa fille, Lily avait invité beaucoup plus de monde que nécessaire. La fillette fut littéralement couverte de cadeaux, alors qu'elle ne connaissait pas les trois quarts des personnes présentes.

À peine quelques mois après l'attaque, d'une enfant calme et discrète, tenant plus de sa mère que de son père, la petite Elyn était devenue une fillette capricieuse, qui hurlait dès qu'on lui refusait quoique ce soit.

Le 31 août, soit un mois plus tard, Lily donna naissance à une petite fille. James l'appela Adonya et son deuxième prénom - Caleen - fut choisi par Harry. Lorsque son ami lui proposa d'être le parrain de l'enfant, Remus Lupin commença par refuser mais James lui rappela qu'il était le seul des Maraudeurs à ne pas avoir de filleul, si bien qu'il finit par accepter.

Les années passant, Harry devint très proche de sa plus jeune sœur, qui avait les cheveux bruns et indomptables de son père et de son frère et les mêmes yeux que sa sœur, la protégeant de Lily et d'Elyn, qui comme il avait protégé Elyn de Voldemort le soir d'Halloween.

La première fois que Lily leva la main sur son fils, ce fut le jour où, à l'âge de 8 ans, il était rentré de l'école et lui avait dit, tout fier, que son instituteur l'avait félicité pour ses progrès en lecture, alors qu'il avait dit à Elyn de faire plus d'efforts. Elle l'avait giflé parce qu'il avait eut de meilleurs résultats que sa sœur, ne tenant pas compte du fait qu'il avait deux ans de plus et qu'il était donc normal qu'il soit capable de plus qu'une fillette de 6 ans. Et recommençait à chaque fois qu'il était meilleur qu'Elyn, au début. Mais elle arrêta rapidement de trouver des prétextes et se mit à le frapper pour à peu près tout et n'importe quoi.

C'était toujours son père qui le soignait, et en parlait à Lily par la suite. Ces conversations tournaient toujours à la dispute.

Trois autres années passèrent. Le point de non-retour fut atteint le 31 juillet 1989. Adonya avait 6 ans, presque 7. Les enfants étaient en train de déjeuner, Adonya sur les genoux de son frère qui la regardait en souriant, lorsqu'un hibou pénétra dans la cuisine, une lettre attachée à une patte. Harry, qui venait de fêter ses 11 ans, se leva en vitesse et alla récupérer la lettre… qui n'était pas pour lui, mais pour Elyn. Il resta debout, les larmes aux yeux et la lettre à la main, trop surpris pour réagir. Il ne réagit même pas quand Elyn lui prit la lettre des mains et se mit à sauter dans toute la pièce en lisant son nom sur l'enveloppe. Lorsqu'Harry fut remis de ses émotions, il alla chercher son père et lui expliqua:

\- La lettre pour Poudlard vient d'arriver…

Alors que James s'apprêtait à féliciter son fils, ce dernier continua:

\- … Mais elle est pour Elyn, pas pour moi. Je l'ai prise, je pensais qu'elle était pour moi. Mais… Quand j'ai vu qu'elle était pour elle…

James, qui pensait qu'il s'agissait là d'une terrible méprise, alla voir sa femme. Il lui demanda des explications:

\- Est ce que tu sais pourquoi la lettre de Harry est destinée à Elyn ? Il doit y avoir une erreur, Elyn est trop jeune pour aller à Poudlard.

Ce à quoi elle répondit:

\- J'ai parlé à Dumbledore, et nous pensons tous les deux qu'Harry est à peine plus puissant qu'un cracmol et que cela ne vaut pas la peine qu'il aille à Poudlard. Il ne ferait que ralentir ses camarades.

Elle avait dit tout cela d'une voix qui ne laissait paraître aucune émotion, comme si dire une chose pareille ne l'affectait pas.

James savait que sa femme méprisait Harry depuis déjà plusieurs années mais il ne savait pas que c'était au point de l'empêcher d'aller à Poudlard. Il fut d'autant plus surpris qu'elle ajouta:

\- Nous pensons également que pour être mieux préparée à ce qui l'attend, Elyn devrait entrer à Poudlard dès cette année.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce où ils se trouvaient et descendit avant que son mari n'ait eut le temps de réagir. Il sortit à sa suite et lorsqu'il arriva, il était déjà trop tard: alors qu'Elyn clamait à qui voulait l'entendre - autrement dit, sa mère - qu'elle allait à Poudlard et que c'était normal vu qu'elle était la survivante, Adonya essayait de consoler Harry dans l'indifférence générale. Elyn fut encore plus excitée lorsque Lily lui dit qu'elle l'emmenait dès maintenant sur le chemin de Traverse pour faire ses courses de rentrée, James sut que c'était le moment qu'il attendait depuis déjà trois longues années. En effet, lorsqu'Harry était venu lui dire que sa mère l'avait giflé, il avait décidé que c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase, comme disent les moldus, et que la sécurité de ses enfants, il fallait qu'ils quittent cette maison. Seulement il avait fallu attendre que Lily et Elyn quittent la maison pour quelques heures, et ce n'était pas arrivé jusqu'à présent. Dès qu'il fut sur qu'elles n'étaient plus dans le périmètre du manoir, il prit les choses en main. Il envoya Harry et Adonya préparer leurs affaires et lui même prépara leur départ. Il envoya l'un des elfes du manoir en France, pour rendre habitable l'un des manoirs que sa famille avait la bas. Il envoya une lettre à la directrice de BeauxBatons, pour y inscrire ses enfants. Lorsque ses enfants redescendirent, il leur annonça qu'ils partaient tous les trois habiter en France. Dès qu'ils furent prêts à partir, il les fit transplaner devant le manoir où ils allaient habiter.

Pendant les quelques jours qu'il leur fallut pour s'installer, il reçut une réponse positive de Mme Maxime, à qui il avait tout expliqué dans sa lettre.

Pour les deux enfants, ce départ était également l'occasion de commencer une nouvelle vie, loin du mépris de leur mère et d'Elyn, loin des coups, des punitions injustes et de tout ce qui constituait leur quotidien depuis l'attaque d'il y à 8 ans.

L'occasion d'être heureux, tout simplement.


	3. Chapitre 3: L’Académie de Magie

Chapitre 3: L'Académie de Magie et de Sorcellerie de BeauxBâtons

Un mois après ce départ précipité, James Potter était sur le quai de la Gare Magique de France, d'où il s'apprêtait à envoyer son fils dans la section masculine de L'Académie BeauxBâtons. L'uniforme de l'école - une chemise blanche à col gris clair assorti d'une cravate de la même couleur et d'un pantalon blanc - donnait un air chic au jeune garçon, qui contrastait agréablement avec ses cheveux indomptables. Ainsi vêtu, le jeune Potter faisait honneur à son statut d'Héritier - car il était et restait l'Héritier Potter, quoique puisse en dire Elyn -. Il monta dans le carrosse qui l'attendait et se tourna vers son père et sa jeune sœur, qui le regardait partir, les larmes aux yeux. Il s'adressa à eux:

\- Papa… Merci. Pour tout. Ady, empêche papa de faire des bêtises, d'accord petite sœur ?

Tandis que son père protestait en disant qu'il ne faisait pas de bêtises, la fillette, qui avait eu 7 ans la veille, acquiesça. Harry mit un pied sur la marche du carrosse qui venait d'apparaître sous ses yeux et pénétra à l'intérieur tandis que son père l'aidait à y hisser sa valise. Le garçon alla poser son fardeau dans un compartiment puis revint saluer son père et sa jeune sœur. Il leur fit signe de la main alors que le carrosse partait et continua alors que celui ci s'envola jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus que de petits points noirs au sol. Il retourna dans son compartiment et vit, en passant devant une fenêtre que le véhicule avait des ailes géantes faites de plumes blanches, comme celles des anges tels qu'ils étaient représentés par la religion chrétienne.

Il était assis depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il fut rejoint par un jeune de son âge. Le nouveau venu avait des cheveux blonds cendrés coupés très courts et des yeux noirs. Il avait le teint mat de quelqu'un qui venait de passer plusieurs semaines au soleil. Il s'assit en face de Harry et se présenta d'une voix enjouée:

\- Bonjour ! Moi c'est Julio ! Et toi ?

Harry, légèrement sonné par l'enthousiasme débordant de l'autre garçon, finit tout de même par répondre:

\- Je… Harry. Mon nom c'est Harry.

Il lui tendit la main et l'autre la serra et demanda:

\- Harry comment ?

Harry soupira. Et lâcha:

\- Harry Potter.

Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à l'inévitable avalanche de questions sur Elyn, Julio se contenta d'un:

\- OK.

Les deux garçons firent connaissance le reste du trajet, mais à aucun moment le blond ne voulut dire quel était son nom à lui.

En fin de journée, ils arrivèrent à BeauxBatons. Ils descendirent sans leurs bagages - on leur avait dit qu'ils seraient amenés directement aux dortoirs -. Ils suivirent les autres élèves de première année jusqu'au Hall d'Entrée de l'Académie. Mais alors que Harry s'attendait à une répartition, comme à Poudlard, un homme d'une trentaine d'années se présenta comme le Professeur Langlois. Il leur expliqua qu'ici, les élèves étaient répartis par années. Il leur expliqua le fonctionnement de l'école et leur dit qu'il serait leur Professeur Référent pour cette année, puis les appela un par un par ordre alphabétique pour qu'ils reçoivent leur emploi du temps. Et lorsqu'il entendit:

\- Dolohov, Julio

Harry comprit pourquoi son nouvel ami avait voulu gardé son nom secret. Il était né et avait grandi en Angleterre, où certains noms étaient systématiquement associés à celui de Voldemort. Le nom des Dolohov était de ceux la. Mais Harry s'en moquait. Lui, tout ce qu'il retenait, c'était qu'il s'était fait un ami dès le premier jour. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'appel de son propre nom.

Il rejoignit ceux qui avaient déjà été appelés dans un petite salle, où l'on lui remit son emploi du temps. Il rejoignit Julio qui lui jeta un regard craintif, voire même terrorisé. Il le rassura:

\- Je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir caché ton nom. À vrai dire, quand je t'ai donné le mien, je m'attendait à une avalanche de questions sur ma sœur.

Le sourire éclatant que lui fit Julio suffit à le rassurer mais ce dernier ajouta:

\- Tout le monde n'aime pas la Survivante.

Le dernier mot fut prononcé avec tant de mépris, qu'il sonnait presque comme une insulte.

Les deux amis rejoignirent la grande salle et s'assirent côte à côte. Ils eurent beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur ce que disait la directrice tant ils avaient faim mais dès qu'ils le purent ils se jetèrent sur leur repas. Ils ne retinrent qu'une chose du discours de Mme Maxime: les première année avaient leur propre équipe de Quidditch. Harry savait, de par son père, qu'à Poudlard, les première année ne pouvaient pas jouer au Quidditch. Il avait l'intention de passer les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch mais, pour le moment, il voulait juste aller dormir.

Julio et lui suivirent les autres élèves jusqu'à une haute tour. Mr Langlois, qui les avaient conduit jusque là, leur expliqua que les chambres étaient doubles et que la seule condition était que les filles et les garçons soient séparés. À part ça, ils pouvaient choisir qui ils voulaient comme binôme. Sans même avoir besoin de se concerter, Harry et Julio choisirent de se mettre dans la même chambre.

Les dernières pensées de Harry, avant de s'endormir, furent pour sa petite sœur, Adonya, er pour son père.


	4. Chapitre 4: Le tournoi des trois sorcier

**_Chapitre 4: Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_**

Cinq années s'étaient écoulées depuis que Harry était entré à BeauxBâtons, et l'enfant de 11 ans qu'il était alors avait laissé place à un jeune homme de 16 ans à la musculature développée par cinq ans au poste d'attrapeur. Il était, depuis cette année, le capitaine de l'équipe dont il faisait parti depuis son entrée à l'école. Adonya, maintenant âgée de 12 ans, faisait également partie de l'équipe de son année mais était poursuiveuse. Julio Dolohov, le meilleur ami de Harry, était, quand à lui, batteur et en avait la carrure. Quand à James Potter, il était devenu professeur de vol l'année précédente, après que son prédécesseur ait prit sa retraite après trente ans de bons et loyaux services.

Harry qui était actuellement assis dans la salle principale, à côté de Julio, et écoutait la directrice, Mme Maxime, leur annoncer que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers aurait lieu à Poudlard cette année. Elle précisa que seuls les élèves majeurs pourront y participer, ce qui fit râler certains élèves de 6ème année, à commencer par Julio, qui aura 17 ans en décembre. La directrice ajouta cependant que certains élèves de 5ème et 6ème année, triés sur le volet, pourraient accompagner la délégation de l'école. Julio se tourna vers Harry:

\- Il faut qu'on aille à Poudlard.

Le brun hocha la tête. Son père, en tant que professeur, savait déjà et lui avait dit qu'il essaierait de faire partie des accompagnants donc Adonya et lui iraient à Poudlard si leur père y allait mais il devait trouver un moyen pour que Julio y aille aussi. Il ne supporterait pas de passer un an loin de son meilleur ami. Alors qu'ils allaient rejoindre leur chambre respective après le dîner de bienvenue, Harry et sa sœur furent arrêtés par leur père. Julio, qui n'avait pas quitté Harry, s'arrêta également. James annonça:

\- Après avoir négocié pendant des heures avec Mme Maxime, j'ai réussi à la convaincre: j'accompagne la délégation qui ira à Poudlard et vous deux venez avec moi.

Alors que sa sœur laissait éclater sa joie, Harry se tourna vers le blond:

\- On trouvera un moyen, promis. J'irais pas en Angleterre sans toi, Julio.

L'autre adolescent hocha la tête. Il savait que Harry disait la vérité. Mais, pour lui, aller en Angleterre signifiait revoir son père. Un père dont sa mère pensait qu'il voulait faire de lui un mangemort, et l'en avait convaincu, avant de l'emmener en France pour l'inscrire à BeauxBatons. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensée et suivit Harry vers la tour où était située leur chambre.

Le lendemain, les deux garçons allèrent attendre la sœur du brun à l'entrée de la Salle Principale puis, une fois qu'elle les eut rejoints, chacun rejoignit sa table. Alors que les deux amis discutaient d'un moyen de faire venir le blond à Poudlard, ils furent coupés par la directrice lorsqu'elle annonça:

\- Après réunion des professeurs, il a été décidé que les deux meilleurs élèves de cinquième et de sixième année accompagneront la délégation de l'école.

Julio se sentit immédiatement soulagé: il était sûr de pouvoir partir, ayant eu les meilleures notes de sa classe l'année précédente. Après avoir déjeuner, les deux adolescents rejoignirent la salle où avait lieu leur premier cours de la journée, Potions, et attendirent leur professeur en silence. Ce dernier arriva rapidement et salua chaleureusement ses deux élèves préférés. En effet, Harry avait, contrairement à sa sœur, hérité du don qu'avait sa mère pour les potions. Dans une autre vie, il aurait probablement été fier d'avoir les yeux de sa mère mais, ici, il les détestaient car ils ne faisaient que lui rappeler qui elle était. En revanche, il était fier de son don pour les potions mais c'était bien la seule chose qu'il était fier de tenir de sa mère. Si, plus jeune, il recherchait son attention, aujourd'hui, il la haïssait: il avait depuis longtemps compris qu'il ne représentait plus rien pour elle, si ce n'était un poids, un boulet. Sur ces pensées, il entra dans la salle de classe. Il s'assit à côté de Julio, comme il en avait l'habitude depuis près de cinq ans, et les deux amis commencèrent leur potion. Où plutôt, Harry la commença, son ami étant une véritable catastrophe ambulante dans ce domaine.

À la fin de la semaine suivante, Mme Maxime donna les noms des élèves qui partiraient à Poudlard. Et, comme il s'y attendait, Julio en faisait parti. Les deux adolescents passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à fêter la venue du blond en Angleterre, même si tous deux savaient que ce « retour aux sources » serait difficile pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Après tout, ils avaient quitté leur pays natal pour la même raison: fuir un parent abusif.

Le matin du 31 octobre, les élèves qui devaient partir se levèrent très tôt finir de préparer leurs bagages et s'assurer qu'ils n'oubliaient rien. Les seuls qui n'étaient pas impatients de remettre les pieds dans le pays qui les avaient vus naître étaient Julio et les Potter, qui appréhendaient ce retour au pays. De toute la journée, Adonya, qui estimait habituellement être trop âgée pour cela, ne lâcha pas la main de son frère, qui lui même ne quitta pas Julio d'une semelle. Bien qu'il ne l'avoua pas, le blond se sentait soulagé de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à stresser.

Ce jour là, jusqu'au moment du départ et même après, James se débrouilla pour avoir toujours les trois jeunes dans son champ de vision.

En fin de journée, la délégation et ceux qui l'accompagnaient montèrent dans le carrosse qui devait les emmener à Poudlard.

Harry, Adonya et Julio rejoignirent James dans sa cabine aussitôt après le décollage et les trois plus jeunes regardèrent, à travers la vitre, s'éloigner le pays qui les avaient accueillis cinq années auparavant tandis que l'adulte feuilletait un magazine de Quidditch.


End file.
